Corazones de manzana
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Ella es una manzana, él es una serpiente. Ella florece con el sol, y él sale a pasear con la oscuridad. Ella es amistosa y él prefiere rodearse con cuervos. Pero son amigos. Y la amistad es tan hermosa como el amor.


**CORAZONES DE MANZANA  
**

* * *

Huir de las garras del Tridente fue una experiencia contundente para Applejack.

No es que fuera una yegua débil o cobarde, claro que no. Su padre fue soldado, de la Brigada de los Lobos de la Princesa; llegó al rango de sargento, y en la Segunda Guerra Continental, llegó a ser teniente de su compañía. Su madre era una enfermera, y al acabar la Guerra ambos se casaron y fueron a trabajar y vivir en la granja de manzanas, Sweet Apples Acres. Sí, ella aún puede recordarlos, como en el año en que nació Apple Bloom. Su padre, Applewood, era enorme, como Big Macintosh, y era de color dorado con la crin roja. Su madre, Sweet Cider, era tierna como una flor de manzana y tenía la crin rubia y su pelaje de color rojo.

_"Papá, mamá, espero que estén orgullosos. Mi hermano y yo hemos sacado adelante la granja. Tal como nos enseñaron"._

Sí, sus padres fueron sus héroes de la infancia, ellos le inculcaron desde muy joven el sentido de la responsabilidad y la importancia de la familia. De sus épocas en el ejército, ambos solamente conservaron sus medallas, las cuales parecían poderosos talismanes cuando era niña. El accidente de tren donde murieron significó prácticamente el final de su infancia.

_"Nos hicieron tanta falta..."_

Ahora, Applejack espera a su amigo Wandering Wing, un pegaso sin alas de pobre estampa y agria sombra. Se conocieron en las mazmorras del Tridente, ambos huyeron juntos de aquel agujero miserable. Un Wing de tomo y lomo, Applejack se asombró al darse cuenta que su Abuela Smith sabía mucho de su estirpe.

—Sí, los Wing —le comentó la anciana—. Algunos los llaman albaneses, ellos se llaman _Zizjarr sajuar_ o _shqipëtar_. Son todos grises y de crin negra, casi como si fueran copias. Sí, una vez tuve un novio de esa estirpe; tenía el estómago de un dragón, era bueno para beber y para el amor.

Al decir esas palabras, el rostro de la Abuela brilló de alegría, para luego sumirse de nuevo en un silencio irrompible.

_"Puede que en su familia todos sean pequeños, pero él es casi del tamaño de Apple Bloom"._

La casa de Wandering queda por el mismo camino que lleva desde la granja al pueblo. Es de un estilo antiguo y está cercado por árboles. Así como a ella le apasionan las manzanas, a él le apasionan los duraznos. No es que mantenga una granja de durazneros donde trabaje todo el día, sino que varios parientes se dedican al comercio y cultivo de aquel fruto; y como buen pariente, no pierde oportunidad para promocionar los productos fabricados por otros _shqipëtar_, y además incentiva la industria familiar consumiendo toda clase de postres con duraznos.

Aunque una rivalidad segura era lo primero que se esperaría, la verdad es que ha habido comercio cruzado. Las tartas de durazno que trae Wandering son deliciosas, mientras que él y sus parientes consumen mucha sidra y compran muchas manzanas para preparar más sidra.

_"Nunca vi a nadie a quien le gustara tanto la sidra"._

Ahora se acerca a la casa de él. Oscura y tenebrosa, tiene tejas rotas, ventanas de cortinas sombrías, y en las ramas de los árboles se detienen cuervos negros, negros, negros que parecen decir "Nunca más".

* * *

Le duele la cabeza, los hombros, el lomo. Tiene hambre y le duelen las llagas supurantes que son sus alas. Aún así, Wandering Wing se perfuma, se coloca su chaqueta recién planchada y se mira en el único espejo de su hogar. _"Quién me viera hasta pensaría que tengo dinero"._

La ropa, aunque planchada, de cerca puede notarse que lleva más de ocho años en uso. Aunque se lavó bien todo su cuerpo y usó una generosa cantidad de perfume, aún las heridas infectas de sus alas cercenadas supuran algo de pus. _"Es una mierda que aún hoy no estén curadas. Dioses... Cuánto dolor tengo que soportar"._

Piensa con tristeza. Se mira de nuevo al espejo. Un poni cansado, de mirada pesimista y cuerpo casi metafísico. Si no se reconociera, juraría que es alguien a punto de suicidarse. Wandering escupe y se marcha; no le gusta mirarse demasiado en el espejo.

_"Odio ver que soy una mierda"._

Sale para fuera y camina. A lo lejos, en el sendero, puede ver a Applejack caminando en su dirección.

_"Applejack. Espero que tengas un buen almuerzo porque de ayer que no como"._

Espanta a los cuervos, los cuales salen graznando y dejando todo su antejardín lleno de plumas negras. Gruñe; no es que estuviera bien cuidado, pero los cuervos y eso le dan un aspecto muy tétrico a su hogar. Como si estuviera promocionando un hotel para fantasmas y otros espantos.

_"Lo cual no sería mala idea. Ganaría dinero, al menos. Dinero espiritual que me sirva cuando me muera"._

Por alguna razón, aquello lo hace sonreír. Cierra la puerta y va al encuentro de Applejack, pero antes coloca en la entrada un letrero finamente escrito por él mismo.

PROPIEDAD DE WANDERING WING

PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A COBRADORES, RELIGIOSOS Y POLICÍAS

PROHIBIDO LEER DEMASIADO EL CARTEL

¡FUERA!

* * *

Applejack ha invitado a Wandering a su casa. Es como si el hecho de sobrevivir juntos a los horrores de la Cofradía Oscura fuera un pacto de amistad.

Wandering sale de su siniestra casa, y al verla a ella, sonríe y corre a saludarla.

—¡Hola Applejack! —dice animado.

—Buenos días, Wandering. Veo que tienes visitas —dice eso por los cuervos, que llenan los árboles de la casa.

—Siempre vienen aquí —dice divertido—. No sé que buscarán. Es más interesante tu granja.

_"Ahí no se respira la muerte"._

—¿Ah, sí? Sobre eso, hicimos cidra nueva ¿quieres ir a probarla? —dice esperando que eso lo haga salir de su encierro.

—Me gustaría —dice feliz, caminando a su lado. _"Eres tan bonita. Sólo con mirarte me animo"._

—¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunta preocupada. Para nadie es mentira que Wandering sufre de intensas depresiones. Applejack, más que nadie, conoce la manera que tiene el pegaso sin alas de entristecerse.

—Me siento bien, gracias por preocuparte —sonríe para que vea que no está triste— ¿Y tú?

—He estado bien. El trabajo y mis amigas me ayudan con los leves problemas que tengo —le dice feliz.

Él sonríe. Como la sonrisa de un cactus. Sus cascos sobre el camino apenas dejan la fantasmal huella de una herradura estriada. Sólo los Wing y montañeses usan de ese tipo de herraduras.

—Eso está bien. Yo debería buscar trabajo. Todos en el pueblo creen que soy un vago.

Y eso es cierto. Wandering no hace más que escribir, beber, robar frutas del mercado y coquetear con cuánta dama se le pusiera enfrente. Una vez tuvo una discusión con Thunderlane, debido a que el poeta maldito estaba conversando con Blossomforth. Dicha discusión terminó con el casco de Wandering subiendo como un cohete, desde el suelo hacia el cielo, impactando con la barbilla negra. Thunderlane quedó aturdido y se mordió la lengua, la cual se infectó y debió permanecer en el hospital una semana.

—No pienses eso. El problema es que primero deberías recuperarte de tu depresión. Así no podrías trabajar bien.

_"Maldición"._

Applejack es la honestidad, y no hay nada más cierto que lo que acaba de decir. Aún así, la verdad le duele a Wandering. Duele como si se hubiera tragado una navaja, y ahora le rebana las entrañas.

—Es difícil hacer eso, Applejack —dice pensativo; su ojo derecho comienza a tener un extraño tic—. Yo antes tenía alas, y... y... —deja de hablar; el llanto se agolpa como un océano tras sus ojos. Agita la cabeza de la misma manera que un lagarto, y sale corriendo.

_"¡Si supiera, si tan solo supiera! ¡Si te cortaran las piernas o quemaran tu granja, me comprenderías! ¡Serías igual a mí! ¡No sabes nada, Applejack!"_

* * *

Applejack se preocupa y corre tras él. La soledad retuerce las almas. Una vez, su madre le contó que lo que rodeaba a uno acaba por formarlo.

—Los ponis son como las frutas —dijo su madre, Sweet Cider—. Lo que les rodean, les afecta. Una manzana madura rodeada de manzanas podridas, se pudre —en ese punto la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba sobre la mesa—. Así que, manzanita, rodéate de buenas manzanas.

_"¿Wandering se rodeó de animales?"_

Y es que cuando se recuesta, parece una serpiente mineral. Y cuando está nervioso, parece agitarse como un ave. Una vez, en la calle, le pareció oír a un par de ponis decir que él padecía enfermedades mentales. Ella se molestó mucho, aunque no podía negar que era muy raro.

Una vez, lo llevó a visitar a Twilight. Tenía la idea de que se llevarían bien, ella ama los libros tanto como Wandering, pero él además escribe. En resumen, no acabó muy bien... con Spike aterrado como un ratón, tembloroso, perturbado por una historia que Wandering leyó en la biblioteca. Cuando entró a ver, encontró a Twilight quemando las hojas de papel donde estaba apuntada esa historia; y Wandering, ofendido, volcó un estante con libros antes de marcharse.

Fue un rotundo y total desastre.

_"¡No era mi intención ofenderte, Wandering! ¡Espera!"_

—¡Wandering, cálmate! —Dice alcanzándolo.

Él frena. La mira como con confusión, como aturdido. Se sostienen la mirada unos momentos. Él se sonroja, como sintiéndose humillado.

—Lo lamento. Me... hace mal recordar —dice avergonzado.

_"Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes"._

—No te preocupes. Debes tomarte tu tiempo para desahogarte, y poder rehacer tu vida.

_"No puedes darte por vencido. Sobreviviste al Tridente"._

—Sí... creo que tienes razón —dice pensativo.

_"¡Debo tenerla! ¡No me gusta verte sufrir!"_

* * *

Pese a la buena voluntad de la poni, Wandering se siente mal: él apenas es un centímetro más alto que Apple Bloom, la hermanita de Applejack, y la potrilla tiene más masa muscular que él. Big Macintosh, el hermano de Applejack, es tan grande que parece un oso con piel de poni, y al verlo, a Wandering se le eriza la nuca. Había tenido en mente toquetear disimuladamente a Applejack, o al menos grabarse en la memoria su fisonomía.

_"Si este cabeza de paja me pilla mirándole la grupa de su hermana, lo mismo me mata como que me usa de preservativo. Mierda, puta suerte la mía"._

Aunque claro, nada de eso dice y trata de que no se note lo que está pensando. La Abuela Smith no deja de recordarle a su propia Abuela, aunque la Abuela Smith es algunos años menor que la Abuela Wing.

_"Mira como son las cosas. Para mí que esta viejita ya era anciana cuando yo era niño"._

—No te preocupes, aquí nadie te hará daño —Le susurra compasiva, al notar que se siente intimidado ante el tamaño de Big Macintosh.

Él sonríe un poco. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Applejack lo relajan.

_"Es su voz. Su voz y su acento. Es el viento que refresca mi corazón marchito. Oigan, eso sonó muy poético... ¡Por qué siempre se me ocurren versos cuando no puedo escribirlos!"_

—No estaba asustado, sólo... estaba alerta —dice divertido, dándose aires de orgullo. Fue fácil golpear a Thunderlane, estaba distraído y es un idiota. Pero el hermano de Applejack es otra madera de machos. _"Es como mi propio hermano mayor, Gale Travel. Aunque mi hermano tiene más brillo que el de Applejack"._

—Una vez tuve un novio de tu raza —dice la Abuela Smith—. Era un gran amante.

Applejack ríe un poco por el comentario de la abuela Smith. Y Wandering también. Se le ocurren una docena de parientes que podrían haber sido novios de la Abuela: su difunto tío abuelo, Walt Wing, un poeta empedernido; su tío Whateley; o su otro tío abuelo Liversun Wing; o cualquiera de la centuria de ancianos que llena el pueblito montañés de Spurwing Hollow.

_"Quizás de joven fue cómo Applejack"._

—Dinos ¿ya terminaste alguno de tus libros?

—Aún no —dice alegre, al ver que ella se interesa en su arte—. Pero pronto. Está basado en nuestra aventura.

_"El personaje principal eres tú"._

—Genial, seguro será una gran obra —Dice feliz Applejack.

_"Lo será, apareces tú"._

—Lo será —dice animado por la sonrisa de Applejack—. Tu granja es tan hermosa.

—Sí, aquí nos valemos de lo que podemos. Hacen falta arreglar algunos detalles. Pero no importa, mientras trabajemos más duro. Eso bastará.

_"Trabajas demasiado. No es bueno que una chica tan joven esté tanto tiempo trabajando. Deberías distraerte más. Ser un poco... como yo, no sería malo. Aunque sólo un poco"._

—Hablas como mi hermano Gale Travel —dice feliz, sin evitar reír—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte en algo.

_"Puedo ser útil, a pesar de mi tamaño"._

—Pues si quieres, podrías ayudarme a llenar los barriles —dice animada.

_"Eso se oye fácil"._

—Adelante —dice alegre—. Tú dime dónde están.

Ella lo lleva afuera. En una construcción aledaña al granero, cerca de dónde almacenan las manzanas, en donde tienen el jugo concentrado.

_"¡Imagínate eso lleno de vino tinto!"_

—Lo único que tienes que hacer, es colocar los barriles abajo del dispensador. Yo abriré el grifo; al llenarse uno pon otro vacío en su lugar.

_"Es como cuando los Wing cosechan las aceitunas y nos ponemos a hacer aceite de oliva. No soy agricultor, Applejack, pero algo sé. Mis primos de Manehattan tienen una máquina igual a esta, y ya los he ayudado"._

—Claro —dice él, colocando un barril bajo la máquina—. Está listo, Applejack.

Ella abre el grifo y el jugo comienza a caer. Wandering mira el barril llenarse. De niño le encantaba mirar cuando los barriles se llenaban de aceite, podía pasarse horas viendo fluir el mineral líquido viscoso, que parecía suspenderse en el aire y caer con la delicadeza de un ave; poco a poco subiendo, hasta alcanzar la cima. Es como el trabajo de sus parientes, poco a poco construyendo un patrimonio propio. Y aunque hace tiempo que ya no colaboraba con la cosecha, aún está en su mente esos días de la infancia: juegos con su legión de primos, jugar entre los mastodontes domesticados de sus parientes de Manehattan, volar... volar...

_"No, no, no. Olvidar, olvidar"._

Para no llorar, interpone su boca entre el barril y el jugo, y se atreve a beber un poco.

_"Por suerte, nadie me ve"._

—¡Ya está lleno! —dice cuando el líquido está a punto de llegar hasta arriba.

Él lo cambia y así se va llenando uno tras otro, como una cadena, como las piezas del ajedrez. Hasta que se llenan todos. Él está muy feliz al acabar.

_ "He trabajado bien. Para los que dicen que soy un vago"._

—¿Fui útil? —pregunta fingiendo humildad.

—Claro que lo fuiste —dice Applejack, sonriéndole—. Sin ti, posiblemente no hubiera acabado hasta la madrugada.

Él sonríe. _"Me gusta cómo dices 'sin ti'. Es como si lo dijera un amante..."_

—¡Genial! —dice feliz—. Me gustaría dar una vuelta por la granja.

_"Tener un tiempo a tu lado"._

—¡Sí, hay tiempo para eso! —dice feliz Applejack. El sol acercándose a su ocaso penetra con rayos dorados a través de las ventanas.

—Guíame —dice feliz. Ella sale del granero.

—¡Vamos al campo sur!

Él la sigue, caminando detrás de ella. En verdad, eso del paseo es una excusa: él, por su bajo tamaño, tiene una vista privilegiada a la grupa de Applejack. Y desea poder apreciarlos sin temor a ser sorprendido por el hermano de ella. así que camina, mirando el movimiento sombrío del cuerpo de la poni, un leve chorro de sangre emanando de su nariz, que se apresura a detener.

—Todo es tan hermoso —dice él, aunque no se refiere al paisaje.

—Sí, los manzanos comienzan a florecer, y parece que los frutos de esta temporada serán fabulosos.

—Nosotros fertilizamos los duraznos con restos de pescado.

—Recientemente, nosotros lo hacemos igual. Un amigo me aconsejó —dice ella feliz

Él sonríe, una sonrisa sincera. Y cuando llegan a un punto alto se pone a mirar maravillado la extensión de manzanos, cada uno estirando sus raíces y ramas en sentidos opuestos. _"Cada árbol es un Universo, y cada manzana es un sol distinto"._

—No cambiaría esto ni por todo el oro del mundo —dice ella, mirando feliz sus manzanales.

—Yo tampoco lo haría —dice feliz a su lado.

_"Y tú eres el tótem que espanta a todos mis temores"._

Ella sonríe. Y él siente que en su pecho nace un pájaro.

—¿Vez? Puedes olvidar tu dolor con las cosas más simples de la vida.

Él se sorprende.

_"Sí, tienes razón. Mi vida durará más tiempo. Pero... mi esposa"._

—Creo que tienes razón —dice sonriendo, mirando a sus ojos.

_"Te... te quiero. Pero... mi esposa..."_

* * *

Ella sonríe feliz al ver que no está deprimido, al ver que su amigo ahora está revitalizado con nuevos ánimos.

_"Por poco pensé que no podría ayudarte"._

Él se acerca un poco más a ella.

—Applejack, has sido una gran amiga —dice lentamente, como con precaución.

—Yo nunca abandono a mis amigos —dice ella sonriéndole.

—Eso me quedó claro desde que me rescataste aquella noche —dice mirándola a los ojos. Es como si aún hubiera un ancla que lo atara a sus depresiones.

_"Wandering"._

Ella le da un abrazo.

—Sé feliz.

Él se sonroja, y no puede evitar corresponder con fuerza al abrazo.

—Lo seré, Applejack... gracias a ti.

Y se aferra a ella, como aquel día durante su huida de las garras del Tridente. Ella mira feliz el paisaje, sintiéndose satisfecha por haber ayudado a su amigo.

_"Sé feliz, Wandering"._

* * *

El pequeño pegaso gris está tecleando en su máquina de escribir. Oscura crin, oscura noche con estrellas de fría plata. Sus cascos van de una letra a otra, mientras su mente está capitulando los hechos del día, desde la mañana al anochecer.

O más bien, está recordando su vida. El dolor de su espalda cuando le arrancaron las alas, el tacto frío del cuchillo separando hueso y cartílagos, la sangre llenando el suelo, y las plumas grises salpicando todo. Las llagas supurantes que por toda su vida le recuerdan, que alguna vez pudo volar y ahora no puede. Pero lo peor, la muerte de su esposa en un accidente, un maldito accidente donde murió ella y el hijo de ambos que llevaba en su vientre.

_¡Oh, mi yo! ¡Oh, vida!  
de sus preguntas que vuelven,  
Del desfile interminable de los desleales,  
de las ciudades llenas de necios,_

Escribe, y sigue recordando. Los rostros de burla y las risas de los ponis, las bromas de los potros. Los susurros que empezaban tras su paso. Más burlas, que él acostumbró a contestar a golpes. Y su aislamiento voluntario. No necesitaba a nadie, pues su corazón había muerto junto con su esposa. Un poni sin corazón no siente nada. Aunque eso mismo lo volviera un solitario, un amargado que no trabaja ni hace nada útil.

_De mí mismo,  
que me reprocho siempre (pues,  
¿quién es más necio que yo, ni más desleal?),  
De los ojos que en vano ansían la luz, de los objetos  
despreciables, de la lucha siempre renovada,  
De los malos resultados de todo, de las multitudes  
afanosas y sórdidas que me rodean,_

Escribe. Por eso siempre llegaba a una ciudad y se marchaba a los pocos meses, dejando bien pagadas a las prostitutas, dejando en las calles las huellas de sus herraduras estriadas, dejando fantasmas en las casas donde habitaba. Se marchaba, vacío de emociones, vacío de dinero y de lágrimas.

_De los años vacíos e inútiles de los demás, yo  
entrelazado con los demás,  
La pregunta, ¡Oh, mi yo!, la pregunta triste que  
vuelve  
¿qué de bueno hay en medio de estas  
cosas, Oh, mi yo, Oh, vida?_

Deja de escribir. Sí, su vida ha sido un asco. Ni en Ponyville ha sido capaz de sentirse bien consigo mismo. El mundo es su enemigo. él es su enemigo. Sin esposa, sin hijo y sin alas. Pero... pero no todo se ha acabado. Aún hay sangre en su carne y mala leche en su sistema. Aún tiene hermanos, y primos, y entre todos se vuelve un gigante.

Comienza a escribir con furia, y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Porque tiene una legión de cuervos y fantasmas haciéndole compañía. Porque tiene a sus hermanos, Gale Travel, Skulk, Dusky Cloud y Leopard. Porque tiene a sus primas Wendy y White. Porque tiene la amistad de Applejack.

_Respuesta_

_Que estás aquí  
que existe la vida y la identidad,  
Que prosigue el poderoso drama, y que  
puedes contribuir con un verso._

**FIN**


End file.
